You, For Keeps
by random-uncanon
Summary: Lilo is celebrating her 16th birthday with a special birthday wish that involves, who else but Stitch? Stilo, Implied lemon.


The Lilo/Stitch pairing is not widely enough loved, so I felt obligated to wright a fluffy Stilo fic. Now, I don't like the series and I've only seen the first movie. So you see why I'm about to do something in particular: imagine what Lilo and Stitch would be like if the first movie was the only thing that ever actually occered. Catching my drift? So that means, the poorly done series that I'm mostly unfamiliar with, and all of the other movies, never happened. I like it better this way. So any events/characters that were not present in the original movie will not appear/not have happened in my stories. Capiche? That means no other experiments, either. They all is dead. Never physically created, in my opinion; Stitch was the only actual successful living organism that Jumba created. Phew. I think that takes care of everything. On with the story!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lilo stared at the chocolate cake that was sitting sloppily in front of her. The lights were out in the kitchen, and the flames from the candles dimly illuminated the small room in a peaceful, beautiful glow. There were sixteen candles poking out of the brown icing, surrounded by the words "Happy Birthday Lilo!" in white icing. This year Stitch had insisted on making her birthday cake all by himself. He wanted it to be special, to mean something to her.

Everyone else was sitting around the small table. Everyone else being Nani, Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley. They all had their eyes fixated on the awestruck girl. She was thinking hard, plunging into the deep depths of her teenage mind to try and realize the one thing she wanted the most. She blushed lightly, and let her eyes drift from person to person; she wasn't used to being the center of attention. Her brown orbs fell on Stitch. He had grown a lot since she was a kid. In fact, he was nearly as tall as she was. Suddenly, Lilo knew what she wanted to wish for. She turned the thought over and over in her head, found the perfect wording, and said it solemnly, three times, in her mind.

Lilo leaned an inch forward and blew out the candles in one hopeful, shallow breath. All of time seemed to freeze for a moment, and everyone broke out into cheers. Pleakley flicked the lights back on and Lilo smiled. There were butterflies in her stomach, not because she was about to be showered with presents and attention, but because of what she had wished for.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That night, Lilo was laying on her bed with the lights on. Stitch was staring at her with curiosity from his own bed. "What Lilo wish for?"

Lilo blushed and laughed dismissively, too guilty to look him in the eyes. "I can't tell you. If you knew it wouldn't happen."

Stitch crossed his arms in an aggitated manner. "Just superstition. Tell Stitch!"

The tan Hawaiian coughed quietly, the butterflies returning full force. "It's not superstition..." _If I told you, you wouldn't like me anymore._ She saddened visibly and rolled onto her left side, facing the wall. Stitch saw the drastic mood change in his best friend and felt a little worried. He sat on her bed next to her.

"Something wrong, Lilo?" He felt her sit up and grab him around his middle, burying her face in his soft fur. She wasn't crying, she just needed to be held. He affectionately took her in his arms. She was breathing shallowly into his chest, like she always did when she was nervous. It was a form of comfort she had developed when she was about twelve.

"It's so hard, Stitch." she whispered in a wavering voice. "I have to go to school every day, and I'm alone. Myrtle and her friends are still mean to me. Sometimes I beat them up, but they just get madder at me. And school is so hard! I hate thinking. It isn't fair that I have to go there every day. The only good thing in my life now is coming home to see you. Nani doesn't even have much time for me, anymore. She is with David all the time. I don't see why he just doesn't move in. Then we could all be together." she sniffled.

Stitch hugged her close. He understood. "Lilo should not cry today. Not on Lilo's birthday!" Lilo turned her head so her ear was pressed on his chest. She could hear his steady heartbeat.

"I... I'm not crying." Indeed, she wasn't, but that didn't mean she wasn't close. She ran her fingers through his silky blue fur. Stitch started to purr, to try and cheer her up. Lilo loved the feel of his body so close to hers, but she was scared to admit it. Was it wrong, her loving Stitch this way? Many years ago, she would have thought of him as a pet and best friend, but ever since she was thirteen, she had started feeling differently. Was this beastiality? No, Stitch was not an animal! He was an alien. He was too smart to be an animal. Too intelligent. And now, all too human-like. Was this love bad? And would Stitch ever love her back? Sure, she was crazy enough to fall in love with someone who didn't even resemble her species, but was he? "Oh Stitch... you don't know what I'm feeling right now. I wish you did. Then maybe things would be better."

Stitch stroked her long black hair, pondering to himself. "I love you." he finally said.

"I love you, too." Lilo closed her eyes, feeling mournful. _But not like you love me. I'm a freak._ She kissed him on the cheek, lingering momentarily despite the voices of reason in her head that were screaming at her to stop and let go of him.

Then her blue companion had an idea. He leaned forward and kissed her soft, pouty lips. Lilo gasped and her eyes fluttered open. Her cheeks lit up and she felt giddy and lighter than air. _Stitch is kissing me!_

She gaped back at him when he broke the kiss, her mouth ajar. He had a toothy, coy grin on his face and his long, fuzzy ears were back against his body. "Feel better?"

Lilo swallowed and replied in a quakeing voice, "Do you have any idea what you just did to me?" All of her emotions were in a flurry, and her hormones were at war with her common sense. She wanted, so badly, to ravage his lips with her own, and her control was quickly slipping away.

"Stitch gave Lilo first kiss. Doesn't Lilo love Stitch?" he asked, bits of hurt and confusion apparent in his tone. He had been wanting to do that ever since he met her, but she was too young. Now that his love was sixteen, he could tell her the truth, right? Right?

"Stitch, you don't understand, that kind of kiss wasn't for friends, it was for-" she began hurriedly, trying shakily to get out of his grip.

"For lovers." he interrupted nervously, holding her steady by her wrists. She ceased struggling and stared at him in stupefaction.

He knew? He knew what kind of kiss that was but he did it anyway? Does that mean...? Lilo's eyes clamped shut and she let out a sort of wimper or shuddering breath. "But... I thought... you only loved me as..." Her lip trembled as her voice trailed off.

Stitch squeezed her hands gently. "No, Stitch always loved you this way. I need you." The tears from the tan girl's eyes leaked like moist expressions of apology, paranoia, love, and happiness, and glistened on her face. The look on Stitch's visage was that of pure longing; longing for her and her alone.

"You mean, you love me the way that I secretly love you?" she murmured, edging close back to him.

He nodded his ears perked up a little. "Stitch thought Lilo always felt this way, too. Did not know Lilo didn't."

Lilo smiled with relief. "But I did. After a few years, anyway. And I do now." She plucked her hands free of his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Were his face not covered in fur, he possibly would have blushed then. Seeing as he couldn't really do that, he started to purr again and pulled her securely onto his lap. Lilo felt dizzy. "So, you're for me?" she sighed happily.

"Yes, just for you." he purred. Lilo shyly pressed her lips to his again, and opened her mouth when his tongue grazed them. He kissed her deeply, elicting a gentle moan from her throat.

And it all made sense to Lilo then. Sure, Stitch was an alien, but that didn't mean their love was wrong. What it really meant was that some people, Nani for one, would have trouble accepting it. But that didn't matter, all that was important was sharing her love with Stitch.

"Oh, Stitch!" she gasped when the kiss was over. "I love you so much." He smiled lovingly and coaxed her to lay down, taking her in for another passionate kiss.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning Lilo woke up late. Her tube top and her skirt and undergarmets were in a heap on the carpet, and her body was entwined with Stitch's under the covers. He was still asleep, purring quietly. Lilo smiled, recalling the events of the previous night. Last night had been wild. Thanks to Stitch's forwardness, they could finally be honest with eachother. Someday they could tell the rest of their ohana how they felt, but for now, it could be their little romantic secret...

"Good morning, my love." yawned Stitch pleasantly, nuzzling her forehead. Lilo giggled and kissed him briefly.

"Good morning."


End file.
